Maurice K. Temerlin
Maurice K. Temerlin (January 15, 1924 – January 15, 1988), was a psychologist and author. His contribution "Suggestion Effects in Psychiatric Diagnosis," in the 1975 Thomas J. Scheff edited work Labeling Madness has been cited in the 1980 "Proceedings of the Oklahoma Academy of Science",Proceedings of the Oklahoma Academy of Science, Volume 60—1980, "Madness and Politics: The Case of James Forrestal," Mary Akashah and Donald Tennant, Department of Sociology, Oklahoma State University, Stillwater, Oklahoma 74074, and is referenced in the course "Perceptions of Mental Illness", at Brown University."Perceptions of Mental Illness", Phil Brown Brown University, Spring 1998, Sociology 125, "3. The Medical Model -- Critics and Defenders". With his wife Jane W. Temerlin, Temerlin raised Lucy Temerlin, a chimpanzee owned by the Institute for Primate Studies at the University of Oklahoma at Norman, Oklahoma, in their home. Temerlin and his wife raised Lucy as if she were a human child, teaching her to eat with silverware, dress herself, flip through magazines, and sit in a chair at the dinner table. She was taught American Sign Language by primatologist Roger Fouts as part of an ape language project. Temerlin wrote the book Lucy: Growing Up Human: A Chimpanzee Daughter in a Psychotherapist's Family, analyzing the chimp's behaviour and describing her life.Temerlin, Maurice. (1976) Lucy: Growing Up Human: A Chimpanzee Daughter in a Psychotherapists Family ISBN 0-8314-0045-5 Temerlin collaborated academically with his wife on articles, including "Psychotherapy Cults: An Iatrogenic Perversion," which was published in Psychotherapy: Theory, Research and Practice."Psychotherapy Cults: an Iatrogenic Perversion," Temerlin, Maurice & Temerlin, Jane. (1982). Psychotherapy: Theory, Research and Practice., 40: 131-140 The work remains highly regarded, and is cited by numerous academicians, including Robert S. Pepper,Psychoanalytic Training Institutes as Cults: An example of Entropy, Robert S. Pepper, Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy, Volume 22, Number 1 / March, 1992Treatment with Unethical Practitioners; Caveat Emptors, Robert S. Pepper, Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy, Volume 27, Number 3 / March, 1997 Michael Langone,Clinical Update on Cults, by Michael D. Langone, Psychiatric Times, July 1996 Vol. XIII Issue 7 Guy Fielding and Sue Llewelyn,Destructive Cults: A View From the Inside, Changes: The Psychology and Psychotherapy Journal Volume 3 # 1, 1984, By Guy Fielding and Sue Llewelyn David A. Halperin, and Arnold Markowitz,Residential Treatment: The Potential for Cultic Evolution, David A. Halperin, and Arnold Markowitz and Dennis Tourish and Pauline Irving.Group Influence and the Psychology of Cultism Within Re-evaluation Counselling: a critique, Dennis Tourish, Robert Gordon University and Pauline Irving, University of Ulster. Publications Books *''Lucy: Growing Up Human: A Chimpanzee Daughter in a Psychotherapist's Family'', Temerlin, Maurice. 1976 ISBN 0-8314-0045-5 *''Labelling Madness'', Contributor, "Suggestion Effects in Psychiatric Diagnosis," Thomas J. Scheff, (ed.), Prentice-Hall, Inc., Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey, 1975. *''The Social Psychology of Clinical Diagnosis'', University of Oklahoma, Dept. of Psychology 1966 Articles *"Some Hazards of the Therapeutic Relationship", Jane W. Temerlin, M. S. W., Maurice K. Temerlin, Ph. D., Cultic Studies Journal *Diagnostic Bias in Community Mental Health, Community Mental Health Journal, Volume 6, Number 2 / April, 1970 See also *Lucy Temerlin *List of cult and new religious movement researchers References Category:American psychologists Category:Researchers of cults and new religious movements Category:1924 births Category:1988 deaths